Talk:Frank Welker
Did he really do any voice work for Pixar? I have been wanting to address this for a while now. Frank Welker is linked to over 20 pages and his article claims that he has voiced many characters for Pixar, yet they're all uncredited, so how will we ever know if he's truly done voice work for Pixar? There's a small chance he has done some work for Pixar as he is a famous voice actor, and specializes in the profession, but how will we ever know for sure? --Aaron 23:28, July 1, 2011 (UTC) :If it is uncredited, people should be putting in citations for where the info came from - DVD special feature, interview, etc. Feel free to mark the pages either with , or mark them as candidates for deletion with the reason missing citation, and we can come back and delete them if no one provides proper citations. --Jeff (talk) 03:23, July 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that. You recommended that before, but I forgot, and time went by. I'll do it for sure now, but I don't have high hopes that we'll get a source. Thanks. --Aaron 06:29, July 2, 2011 (UTC) :::The other option, write to the user who added the info. I thought it was mostly one person. If so, you can ask him where he got the info and to add it, otherwise the info will be removed. That might be the best solution. --Jeff (talk) 14:58, July 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::Well, I researched a bit, and I found that they were all added by the same person, User:SitcomLover, from his previous accounts. So I won't bother to ask. Like I said, I still don't have high hopes. Thanks. --Aaron 05:24, July 3, 2011 (UTC) :::::Oh and I forgot to mention, I added the "cite" tag to every character page, except Bird (A Bug's Life). I wanted to rename the page to "Finch" and add the "cite" tag, but it's locked to prevent editing. It's been a while now, so I think it's alright to unlock the page. --Aaron 05:59, July 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I think for the simple fact it's unsourced and systematicaly added by the same person to all animal pages (even Cars 2) would be sufficent to remove it.Gray Catbird 16:28, July 3, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Yeah, that's what I thought too, but we should still wait a while. --Aaron 19:48, July 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Do you know the reliability of this website, Voice Chasers ? It says he only did voices for'' Buzz Lightyear of Star Command... After a quick search I have been unable to find a source for the other voices, except Wikipedia that credits him for the A Bug's Life characters, without any source.Gray Catbird 16:43, July 8, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::I believe I have heard of that website, not sure of the reliability of it though. Well, if that's the only source of him voicing for Pixar Disney (but a related production) then I guess that's it then. --Aaron 00:59, July 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::Well, it's been about a week now, and we've only found a source for him doing work on only ''Star Command and The Adventure Begins. I removed Frank Welker from every page it's unnecessary, except for Bird (A Bug's Life), as it is still protected. Thanks. --Aaron 01:58, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Forget About It Guys just don't worry. He probably did do all the voice acting. I mean name at least one more voice actor or any actor that can perfect the sound of any animal, growling noises, or robots. Seriously name one. Ok and if u can't then Welker did all the voices. Tatertot623 18:48, July 3, 2011 (UTC) :True, it could be Welker, another actor, or sound effects, but we don't have a source, so we can't just leave it there. --Aaron 19:50, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Here We Go Again Here we go again. Frank Welker's page has been recreated, and pretty much 100% of characters who don't speak are now said to be voiced by him. The page is now very similar to what it used to be before the discussion above took place, a discussion whose conclusion was to remove everything. And still no source is given. My best evidence that users are adding this without evidence is 1) an official bio for Steve Purcell suggests he did the voice of either the Tractors or Frank (if I interpret it correctly), not Welker, and 2) for several pages the "citation needed" template was added at the same time as Welker's name!! So, I really think all this should be deleted, unless someone can provide a source.--Gray Catbird (talk) 18:40, November 16, 2014 (UTC) :I forgot about the history of this page, thanks for bringing this up. I agree, we never could get any official confirmation so we should remove the page. I will do that and make sure those characters do not show Welker as their actor. Thanks! --Jeff (talk) 20:18, November 16, 2014 (UTC) ::I think that Steve Purcell voiced the Tractors by looking at his biography, just added that in.--Rick (talk) :::Ah, so that's a copy of his official bio in that article. I think that is acceptable, unless Gray Catbird has an objection. Please take a look at the page for how to correctly create a reference. Thanks. --Jeff (talk) 03:28, November 17, 2014 (UTC) ::::I do believe it is official; it has the tone, and googling its content returns several other websites which seem to be listing the full production notes. I have no objection to add this info to the page... But one thing that bugs me: I find "moo-ing role as one of the non-speaking characters" somewhat obscure; couldn't it also/instead refer to Frank?--Gray Catbird (talk) 04:03, November 17, 2014 (UTC) :::::Good point, seems it could apply to either or both. Why can't these things be obvious? :) --Jeff (talk) 13:09, November 17, 2014 (UTC) ::::::I think that the Tractors are the mooing ones since Frank just roars...--Rick (talk)